camp_piningheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
Here is a complete list of all the episodes of Camp Pining Hearts so far. Season 1 *Welcome to Camp - Paulette begins camp and learns about the Colour War. *Swim Test – The counselors test everyone’s ability to swim in the lake. *Bullseye Over My Heart – Competition continues as the campers learn safety rules at the archery field. *Ice Cream Cat - Percy eats ice cream, which suddenly gives him amazing swimming abilities. *Like A Phoenix From The Ashes - Phoenix realizes his dreams to become a firefighter. *Total Pining Drama - A special counselor comes to camp. (Special guest Christian Potenza stars as Chris McLean!) *French Girls - An art contest is held. *Poison words Whispered In Poison Plants – Puck spreads half truths around the camp. *Dunked On - Pierre has an unlucky day and gives his fellow campers a bad time over it. *Bee and Poppy's Cat - Poppy loses the camp cat when it chases a bee. *Oathbreakers - Pierre lies to a counselor. *Campo de Pining Corazon! - People around the camp learn Spanish. *Baker's Dozen - Percy hides a secret. *Sleepover Slumber Fun Time (PART 1)- A sleepover for all teams is held to ease tension. *Sleepover Slumber Fun Time (PART 2)- A sleepover for all teams to ease tension continues. *Under The Falling Stars - Promises are made and betrayals are revealed during a meteor shower. Season 2 *Hit the Diamond - Yellow Team and Blue Team have a baseball game. *Hue Are the One - Paulette admits her feelings to a friend. *Cutthroat Camper - Pierre and Percy sabotage each other in a poutine-making contest. *Stefano Galaxy - Paulette, Pierre, and Percy try to settle differences by watching TV. *Hold the Light Steady (PART 1) - The campers get lost in the caverns. *Hold the Light Steady (PART 2) - The campers escape the caverns. *Lockrock Resort - Peter helps Penny and Peyton mend their relationship. *Thinly Veiled Ghibli Reference - Many odd and absolutely uncanny occurrences happen around camp and to ALL of the campers. *Blades - A strange new camper comes to camp. *Capture The Flag - A capture the flag competition is held. *Fine Job, Bros - Perseus tries to copyright poutine and comical disaster ensues. *Mackey Moose Clubhoose - Yellow Team goes to court. *If Only - Paulette learns the true meaning of regret. *Moose On The Loose – A wild moose walks around camp, disrupting everything. *Stoneskipper - The campers return to the lake to find that a new team has entered the Colour War. *Castle Of Cards – On a rainy day, the campers build a large card house and talk. Season 3 * Monster in the Woods – Campers are convinced there is a large creature sneaking around the woods. * Lost and Found – A camper misplaces something important. * Doggy Chimp Child- Blades makes a horrifying creature to advertise a soda. * Lost and Found - Percy finds a necklace that might help him find clues to where his mother's corpse is! * Don't Embrace Me, I'm Emotionally Compromised - Pixie makes a puppet show for the campers. * Brandish That Sword - Pearl becomes a sword-fighter and bodyguard when a girl without a name that starts with a "P" comes to camp. * The Raftstick Festival - Paulette competes fiercely in the raft race. * Around the Campfire - The campers try to bond and learn of a secret. * For You - The campers fight to save Percy from danger. * The Case of the Stolen Sword - Pearl's sword goes missing, and signs point to Percy being the culprit! * How I Met My Long-Lost Half-Step-Brother - Phoenix finds out that Percy is his long-lost half-step-brother on his adopted mother's ex-wife's side of the family. * Pining Kidz Club - The campers create a cool new club. * Preschool Child - A strange alien follows Paulette. * Old Terry – The Camper try to catch the legendary super large fish in the lake. * Blades Dies in a Car Accident- Blades dies in a car accident. * Overheard - An overheard conversation of the Camp Master has campers wondering if Blades is really dead. TV Movie Special** *Percy in Wonderland - Percy falls down a rabbit hole and enters a strange new land where anything is possible. *Never-ending Hall of Shame - Percy must repent to escape a never-ending hallway. *The Rad Hatter - Blades makes an epic appearance. *Queen of Blue Hearts - To escape Wonderland, Percy has to play archery with the Queen of Blue Hearts. *No Place Like Home - Thinking Percy is gone forever, all the campers recalls their fondest memories about him. ** While the TV Special seems to fit best at the end of Season Three, a few things do not line up. See the Clues page for the full list.